Monster falls
by RandomzFanfictions
Summary: Mabel was going to live at grunkle Stan's place over the summer and already on the first day she caught something interesting inside the forest. Hope you'll like my Fanfiction Rated K but I might be wrong.
1. Monster Falls, chapter 1

**Author's note: **This Fanfiction will all be based on my imagination. Or not completely but I'll try. I'll do monster falls. I know it already exsists but not my verision c; Remember, it WILL be ordinary. (Dipper and Mabel won't be twins in this, sorry ;-; But they will kind of be like a brother and sister.)

Well, my other fanfiction, I don't quite know if I should continue with it. I'll wait some time with it then I'll decide.

But I WILL continue with this one. Bad grammar and autocorrects WILL be seen in this fanfiction.

Let's begin~

* * *

**Monster Falls, chapter 1.**

Mabel's P.o.v

_Grunkle Stan? Wait what? Who's that? What's my parents talking about? Am I going somewhere? _

"Dear.. We got to do this. I'm sure she'll have it better at Stan's place over the summer. I'll go talk to her," I heard my mom say.

_No, I am staying here over summer! I ain't going to some stranger's place._

"Mabel?" Mom shouted. I sprinted away from the wall where I was listening to their converstation and ran upstairs. _Great Mabel, now she'll absolutely know where you are._

"Mabel!" Mom yelled and ran upstairs too. But I climbed a stair inside my room up to the attic and closed the roofdoor. I had my private things up in the attic and if I stayed in my room she would've found me.

"Please Mabel, hear me out," Mom said. I heard she was right underneath me and I tried to not make a sound as a tear escaped my right eye.

"Mabel Phines!" Mom shouted and I opened the roofdoor roughly with hatred.

"What?" I tried to calmly ask. As if to pretend that I didn't hear what their converstation was about.

I slowly climbed down when mom smiled up at me. I wasn't smiling.

"You heard what we talked about didn't you?" Mom asked. I hesitatingly nodded and she putted her arms around me in a tight hug. My eyes widen.

"Mabel, It's only over the summer," Mom whispered. I wanted to push myself away from moms arms but tears only escaped my eyes and I weakly said:

"But I want to be with you here, not at some stranger named grunkle Stan's place."

Then sobbed afterwards.

"But you'll like it there Mabel," Mom tried. I heard her voice crack. Then I pushed myself away and looked disapointingly into mom's sad eyes. She was also crying.

"If you want me to be gone over the summer that bad then fine.." I said roughly, my voice cracking now and then. Mom's eyes was wide and she wiped away her tears.

"No Mabel.." She said. She tried to hug me again but I only backed and said angrily:

"Then WHY do you want me to be somewhere else so badly?!"

This made mom stop and say:

"We can't have someone in our house over the summer.."

I was still angry and I started to push my mom out of my room when she grabbed my hand wrist and bended down to my lenght, looking into my eyes deeply.

"I don't want you to think that we want you to be gone, we don't want that," Mom said and smiled, still tears was freshly sliding down her cheeks. I tried to hold my tears in but they fell anyways and I sniffled deeply, attacking my mom with a hug whispering:

"I guess it won't hurt."

~Meanwhile at the mystery chack~

Grunkle Stan's P.o.v

"Ugh, Soos. Could you please check if any mail has been sent here? My favorite program's on right now, I don't want to move," I said to Soos right next to me. He stood up and dusted his pants off.

"Right at it doode," He said and walked towards the outdoor. I sighed and looked at the TV, wondering why the hell a girl would walk around with a duck on her head.

Then I heard the door open again after some time, and Soos came in to the TV room with a letter in the hand. He was smiling. He then lent the letter over to me and said that it was to me.

"No shit sherlock," I joked then took a look at the letter. I opened the envelope and grabbed the actual letter and started to read it aloud.

"Hello Stan. I don't really hope we are interupting something important. But I hope you remember us-"

_Huh?_

"..but over the summer we will be doing.. Some things.. And Mabel can't be with us when we're doing it. So I wonder, if you could take care of Mabel over the summer?"

Soos's eyes where exited after that and I rubbed my back head nervously. Then I sighed and putted the letter beside me.

"What will you do?" Soos asked. I looked from the TV to Soos and did a "tch" sound with my mouth as I obviously was going to let her come here. Obviously that girl Mabel was the Phine's daughter.

"I'll let her live here over the summer of course," I said and then the TV show ended and my eye twitched as I just realized I missed my favorite programme thanks to the letter.

I bowed my head down as Soos laughed over something.

"What is it Soos?" I asked. He was pointing out through the window next to me laughing.

"There's a deer thing and a wolf hunting eachother," Soos said and laughed at the same time. _Soos might be out of his mind._

"Yeah Yeah, I'll go and prepare things," I said and walked into the kitchen. I still heard Soos laugh.

_It's so obvious that they forgot to write witch day._

Mabel's P.o.v

I was packing my things. _Why did I have to go today? When the summer starts tomorrow? I haven't even said goodbye to my friends at school yet._

"Mabel are you done yet?" Mom calmly shouted. I reacted and walked to my room's door opening and shouted:

"No not yet!"

"Hurry then. The bus is soon arriving," She yelled. I shouted an "alright" as answer and got back to packing my things. I laid down a toothbrush, a toothpaste tube, clothes, sweathers specially, a plush toy that I've had since being born, another small stuff and then lastly a picture of mom and dad. I just wanted it with me.

I closed the bag perfectly then grabbed it's handle and started to drag it behind me, as I walked out through my room and down the stairs. When I reached the outside door, I saw mom and dad stand there smiling, but tears flowing.

_Why where we always crying like this?_

"You go and have fun right?" Father asked. I cried but nodded and I hugged him. I then looked over at mother and smiled crookingly at her. Tears also running.

"Well see you soon," Mom said. I then hugged her too and nodded as an answer, then wiped my tears, putting on shoes and went outside.

_I will miss you, Mom. Dad. All summer._

I waited for the bus to arrive. It was late when it arrived but the bus driver explained that he got lost. I nodded in understatement and picked a seat pretty far up. I laid the bag next to me and I then looked over at my house, and smiled, whispering:

"_Just wait. I'll soon be here again._"

Then I wasn't able to see my house more and I closed my eyes, falling into a sound sleep.

Grunkle Stan's P.o.v

I was washing the dishes as I suddenly saw a bus park outside the yard. My eyes widen and I dropped the plate I was holding and went outside.

_No way, today? But I got the letter TODAY. _

As I was standing there with only flippers and boxers, not being ashamed, the doors to the bus opened and the bus driver asked if a girl was suposed to be left off here, and I nodded with a sigh.

"A girl named Mabel," I said.

He cleaned his throath and said her name clearly. I waited on the same spot, and started to freeze.

Mabel's P.o.v

"Mabel?" I heard. My eyes slowly flickered open as I heard my name being called out. I looked up and saw a different house outside. Then an old man outside in only boxers and flippers. _Gross._

"Mabel?! Is there a Mabel here?" I heard the bus driver say. I reacted and said "Yeah".

"You're going off here," he said and smiled. I wiped my eyes and yawned as I grabbed my bag and went out, watching the bus drive away.

"So you're Mabel?" I suddenly heard. It was the old man.

"You're grunkle Stan?" I asked with hesitation 'couse he looked disgusting. He nodded and started to walk towards the indoor. I followed and looked around the place. It gave me the chills. Grunkle Stan held the door open and I walked inside.

I looked inside and scratched my head.

"What's up with this place?" I asked. Stan looked at me then asked:

"Why did you have to come today?"

I grumped and started to explore the place. It felt like it was going to fall apart any second. Now when I think about it, some pieces of the roof was even missing.

"Oh hey dood," I then suddenly heard. I looked quickly to my left to see a guy there, looking cheerful.

"Hey," I awkwardly said then walked upstairs. But got interupted by Stan.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Up there's your room and it's not fixed yet," He said. I sighed and walked down again. _This sucks._

"There they are again," I heard. The wide smiling guy that called me "dood" was now looking at something outside.

And I tried to not get curious, but I failed.

"What are?" I asked and walked forward to him.

"Dood, there's two animals chasing eachother outside," He answered. I looked out the window and saw a deer... And a wolf. They where chasing eachother around in circles. It made me laugh a little. _Maybe something do happen around here._

Then they escaped into the forest again.

_The forest.._

"Dood, they sure are acting weird," He said.

"Soos! Come help me!" I heard Stan shout. Soos - as Stan said - walked away and helped Stan with something. I still had my interest on the forest.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1! ;-; **

**Short. I know. But I don't want to write that much right now, I feel dizzy and tired. But I will try to update as soon as I can, but school is soon starting for me again. Ugh. But I'll survive and write each day I come home. But homework to as well. Bye!**

**~RandomzFanfictions~ *Peace***


	2. Monster Falls, chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for one follow and one fav, even thou I think it's a bad Fanfiction so far. But now I'll get the writing on with. :D

And no, I do not own Gravity Falls and the really awesome charakters. Sorry, but I would be filthy rich and have no time for writing if I did own Gravity Falls. Maybe not filthy, I don't know how popular Gravity Falls is but yeah.

Let's write! :D

* * *

**Monster Falls, chapter 2.**

Grunkle Stan's P.o.v

I was calmly making dinner as I saw that Mabel hasen't been moving away from the spot for some time, just staring into the forest like some observer.

"Mabel please stop looking out through the window and help me with making the dinner instead would you?" I tried. But it seemed like Mabel wasn't even listening to me.

"Mabel!" I shouted. But she didn't even twinch.

I sighed and turned to Soos. He looked at me and shrugged. I then shrugged too and started to wash the pan's.

_Guess I'll let her do as she wants._

Mabel's P.o.v

_I want to go out there. I wan't to find out what's going on in there._

"Stan! I'm going out for some time," I said aloud. I heard Grunkle Stan say "alright" so I putted my feet inside my shoes and took my jacket around me. Then I opened the backdoor and went outside. It was raining a little, but not that much. I then grabbed a note book that I also packed down in my bag, together with a pencil. Probably so that I could write about my time here in Gravity Falls..

I was now walking inside the forest. I heard flowing water, birds that sang, roars, and much more. The light in the forest crept me out a little bit. So did the sounds. But I kept walking forward.

I was walking until I stopped, hearing sounds coming from my right side. I looked to my right and found a bush that was moving. When the creature inside the bush jumped out I screamed and covered my face with my hands, but it was only a bunny... with donkey ears?! I bended down to take a closer look at the bunny. I took out my notebook carefully so that I didn't scare the small innocent creature. Then drew it off slowly, but it then jumped away directly when I was done with the drawing and I smiled.

_This forest sure isn't like any ordinary forest._

I stood up again and brushed my skirt off. Then looked around to see some other weird creatures. I did of course. I was now surrounded by creepy, scary and dangerous ... monsters. I dropped my notebook and had widen eyes. I was shaking and then thought about the animals me and Soos saw from the window. Where they also one of these animals?! No, monsters?!

"Get out.." One of them said. It was a bear with dragonlike wings and was able to talk?! I swallowed then nodded, running fastly away from the monsters that surrounded me. When I was out from their view I panted heavily, still in the forest. But I was now able to see the mystery chack. I closed my mouth to prevent any more pantings to be heard and started to walk calmly towards the mystery chack, when something or someone bumped into me and my notebook flew out from my pocket together with my pencil. When I laid on the ground I was now shockingly looking up towards the sky and heard voices. I noticed that my notebook was pushed away and was laying beside a stone. But I tried to pick up what the stranger's said.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID DIPPER!" A girl in like the teenage age shouted.

"I DIDN'T DO A THING! YOU PUSHED ME!" A guy, probably named Dipper, yelled. Dipper? What a weird name. He sounded young as well. But their voices was a little off..

"I pushed you?! Yeah right!" Shouted the girl. Suddenly I heard a growl and hoof's scratching the ground. I shot up and looked behind me and I was stunned.

"Wha-what are you?" I whispered. It startled the two things in front of me and the guy ran away with the scream of a deer as the girl growled at me. My picture of the two was clear. The girl was probably a wolf of some kind. She had scarlet fur, ears and paws but human feautures. Teeth as a dog when their angry as well. I started to crawl backwards and soon I toutched a stone with my back and saw the notebook and pencil laying right beside me.

"Leave!" She then yelled. I grabbed my notebook and pencil in a quick paste then ran to the mystery chack again, opening and shutting the door behind me.

"Mabel?" I heard. It was Stan.

_Omg should I tell them? No, if they go in there they may die. Think Mabel think!_

"Mabel are you alright?" I soon heard. It was Soos and he now stood in front of me. The sweat covering my face might be stopping my lie but I decided to lie.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just a little shaked that's all."

Soos stared at me for some time, but then shone up and said that the dinner was ready.

_Food now? I'm not even hungry._

Instead of eating I went into the tv-room. I picked up my notebook and doodled the creatures that I saw. Beside the fact that I was terrefied, I was also interested in what they where.

"Done," I whispered when I was done drawing. I laid my pencil away and looked at it for a while. The dog or wolf human ... And the deer human.

_Deer human.. _

In some way, the deer boy that I saw for a short minute caught most of my interest. But that growing wolf will be hunting my sleep. I remembered that the where bickering with eachother. Maybe they know eachother or was it course deer's and wolves doesn't work together? So many questions. I need to see them again. I need to learn more.

But before I laid the notebook away, I wrote the deer boy's name over the drawing I did.

Dipper.

Dipper's P.o.v

_How many times am I going to be such a whimp?_

I kept running. I stopped when I felt safe and panted heavily. I looked down on my body and sighed.

_Well maybe it's good to be a whimp? Deer's get hunted by humans, so all I can do is to run. _

I started to hear crickets and the sky soon got dark. I decided to take a look at that house again. I walked the path back and hided behind a big stone. I looked at the "mystery chack" from over here and felt that the sleep was taking me further down.

I laid down like any deer does and closed my eyes. But before I even reached a deep slee I got awoken by the same annoying howl as allways.

"Wendy!" I shouted. I looked up at the stone and she looked down at me from the stone.

"Oh, didn't see you there. To small," She teasingly answered. I stood up and walked deeper in the forest. But I was followed by Wendy anyways.

"Don't follow me," I whispered grumpily. She started to run and was right next to me.

"Nah, I don't want to not follow you. You might lead me somewhere awesome for once. But I ain't expecting anything," She said. I walked faster with my four legs and crossed my arms.

But Wendy caught up anyways.

"Oh come on," she said. I frowned like a deer and turned around.

"No, I don't want you around me! I'm only trying to find a place to sleep," I replyed. The wolf's movements stopped and she sat down on the spot. She had her sad eyes on but it didn't help.

"BUT! I'm also tired," she tried. I shaked my head and felt that my ear started to tickle. I raised my hand and scratched behind my ear.

"Fine," Wendy then said with an angry and dissed voice and ran somewhere else.

_Finally. I don't know why, but I can't stand having "friends" or anything lik that around me. They stress me and sooner or later I end up dissing them._

I stopped my hooves and I heard a sound coming behind me. I turned around. The forest was dark and I had human eyes. It was hard to see what it was. I stayed on my guard and looked around me from everywhere.

When I still didn't see what it was I started to get scared. My ears bowed and I showed a little of my teeth. My small deer legs started to shake. And whenever I became scared.. I sounded hailerious. Like a little sheep but still not.

And then it happened.

Wendy's P.o.v

I never left Dipper, I just wanted to scare him. But he really did seem serious with me leaving.

So I decided to creep up on him. But suddenly another sound was heard. I was able to see but maybe Dipper wasn't. It was a bat that turned into a vampire. His movements where quick and it scared Dipper. He made those hailerious sounds again, but this time I actually felt sorry for that idiot. I saw that Dipper was trying to escape the sound by running off but the vampire was running around in circles around him, confusing Dipper.

_What's going on? Is that vampire hunting him?!_

I decided to wait. If he was going to attack I'll stop him. I know that I tried to eat Dipper a few times when I was loosing it, but that didn't count now. It's a vampire that I am talking about.

"Stop it!" Dipper suddenly shouted and stood up on his back legs and kicked with his front's in the air as he covered his deer ears with his human hands.

The sound stopped. The vampire stopped. But he was glaring at Dipper lustfully. The vampire was going to attack.

I waited. I was glaring at him. I looked at Dipper for short seconds. He was ok but was laying against the ground with his hands over his head, and he had closed his eyes. Not good.

"Lunch time~" I heard. This made me sprint towards the vampire as the vampire flew towards Dipper. The vampire didn't reach Dipper in time. I bited him deeply at the side and growled, standing as a protection for Dipper. The deer boy looked up and had his ears still bowed down like a puppy.

"AAGH DAMMIT!" The vampire shouted. His wound was still bleeding, but the wound was soon gone since vampires heals themselfs.

"Wendy?" I heard Dipper say, questioningly. I smiled down at him for some seconds then growled back at the vampire. He had white hair and a chubby body but even though he seemed cute, he was a monster.

_And now when I randomly think about it. Why have I become so protective of Dipper? Course he's small and helpless? Or is it course we are more of friends now? _

_No, that can't be it. Do I like him? ..._

"Move or you might get hurt as well puppy," The vampire suddenly says. My wolf face darkened and my teeth started to show more as I barked once to warn him.

"How cute," He teased. Everytime he moved, I moved. But I didn't leave Dipper out of sight. _If this moment happened before night, when me and Dipper bickered, I think I wouldn't have cared. So why am I caring about him now?_

_He's just a helpless dee-_

My thought's got cut of as I heard the sounds of hoofs to the ground. My eyes widen and I raised my paw halfway in the air as I looked back at Dipper.

He was digging with his hoof.

And judging by his hands, they where formed to fists.

"Oh well, is the deer going to fight back?" The vampire said mockingly. I didn't say a word, I just glared.

"Stop bothering us already," Dipper said with a cold and almost normal voice. No fear in it at all. The monster didn't reply, he just laughed.

Dipper then looked up at us both, and I actually got a shiver down my spine.

_Can deer's be this frightening!?_

The glow in Dipper's eyes got intense and he started to back. I was confused. Why did he back away?

"Look, the deer can't even fight," The vampire said and I growled at him.

"Stop that growling would you?" I heard, and I thought it was the vampire, but it was Dipper.

"Dipper?" I asked. And without expecting it, he flew forward. The vampire jumped up in the air as Dipper missed and frowned. He found the vampire again and charged, but missed the second attempt to..

allthough he did, he was quick. And the vampire started to leave, but shouted that he will be back. I laughed and walked over to a panting deer.

"Hah, whoa Dipper," I said. But Dipper didn't reply. He just weakly smiled. I swallowed and looked away for some seconds, sitting down next to him. Dipper then suddenly laid down and whispered:

"I'm tired."

I looked at Dipper sideways and smiled as well.

"I guess, since you didn't run away this time. You really faught there Dipper-.. Dipper?" I said, and saw that Dipper was already sound asleep. His peaceful snores and twitching ear made me kind of tired as well and I also fell asleep.

But this time, not alone.

* * *

**Yep. There will be Wendip or whatever the shipping name is in this story. But right now it's just a friendship shipp. Well that was the end of chapter 2 as well. Short, yes. But there are words there righ? xD Okay, so, until next time. Bye~**

**~RandomzFanfictions~ *Peace***


	3. Monster Falls, chapter 3

**Author's note: **I hope you're enjoying the Fanfiction this far. :3 I know I do.. (Writing it of course.)

But yeah. I haven't mentioned this, and I am NOT trying to get attention. But only if you mind, leave a review. Or something. But you ABSOLUTELY don't need to. :)

Right, let's write~.

* * *

**Monster Falls, chapter 3.**

Mabel's P.o.v

I woke up on the couch inside the TV-room. There was no sound and I really was tired, but I tried to keep myself awake. The notebook was calmly laying next to me on a table. I smiled weakly as I sat up and yawned.

_I want breakfirst. _

I dragged my feet behind me as I tiredly walked in to the kitchen. The kitchen was kind of small.

_They really need to clean this place.._

I rubbed my left eye as I opened up the fridge to only see old food. I made a gesture at the smell and closed the fridge door again. I then coughed and decided that I absolutely wasn't hungry anymore.

My feet hurted a little couse it sure was cold in this houses, but I made it to the TV-room again. I sat back down onto the couch and sighed, grabbing my notebook and looked at my three drawings.

_Seriously? What are they? Are they like us? Is there something that they can do and not us? Wait, stupid question. But still, WHAT ARE THEY?_

I collapsed down on the couch and got a glimpse of the outside. I decided to stand up again and walk to it. The two half human half animal things wasn't there this time. Maybe I scared them?

Suddenly I heard that either Soos or Stan awoke. This made me more sad.

_I don't like this place, beside the forest. Stan's mean. But Soos OK I guess._

When I decided to stand on the end of the stair's I saw Stan. Stan had awoken and was now looking at me weirdly.

"What is it?" He asked. I did a "humpf" sound and crossed my arms. He shrugged then walked past me.

"Stan," I said after some time of awkward silence. This startled the old man and he turned around to look at me.

"WHAT. IS. IT?!" He snapped. But I kept my calm and sighed.

"Can I go out again? And when am I going to have my own room?" I asked. Stan stopped with whatever he was doing and said:

"Yeah, but don't come home late. And your room is soon done, don't worry."

_Such a gruff voice.._

"Okay.. Thanks.. I guess," I answered and then walked back to the TV-room. I grabbed my bag and went into the toilet. I supose It's the door where it says "WC" so.

I flickered the light on and it blended me a little, and then I looked around.

_Hmm, the bathroom seems fancy anyways_.

When I was done brushing my hair and teeth and changing my clothes I packed my dirty clothes down into my own bag again and walked down.

"Be safe out there," Stan then unexpectingly says. I nodds then putts my shoes on as I grabbed my notebook and pencil once again.

_Can't give up yet.. _

Wendy's P.o.v

I woke up to reaize that Dipper had gone somewhere else. Probably to the place he likes to be he most.

_Why do he like to go and look at that failure of a house anyways?_

"Dipper?" I said aloud. This time no answer.

I looked around the place where he usually uses to be but isn't able to find him anywhere near it.

_Was he sleepwalking somewhere or something?_

"Dipper!" I shouted. This time I started to slightly panic and I then remembered about yesterday.

"DIPP-"

"Would you be quiet please?" I heard suddenly. It was Dipper, laying on a pretty difficult place to find him at.

"Gosh, how worried I was."

"Why?" He asked me.

I slightly got suprised but shaked it away.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" I asked, avoiding to continue the converstation I just started.

"Looking..." He said. _What's up with him? He seems so tired._

"Alright.." I said. Then the silence was built. _Why does Dipper always become this anti social? _

"Hey Dip, want to go somewhere and do something after what you now are doing?" I tried. He looked at me and his ears shaked up and down. He seemed unsure.

"I don't know Wendy.. Why are you even bothering to try to get me "social" anyway? You know how I am," He explained then grumped together.

"Anything can change.." I whispered shyly.

"Huh?" He asked, not hearing what I said.

"Nothing," I said and he nodded, looking back over at that trashy building. It's called the "mystery chack"? What's up with that name.

"Alright then. You can just call me if you, uhm, feel like doing something," I said, then slowly started to walk away.

Dipper's P.o.v

_What am I doing? She's your new friend Dipper! _

Allthough she was, I wasn't able to say anything to stop her from walking away. How useless can I become? Like, really? ...

I wonder how human's has it. With friendship and all that.

I still remember that bracelett girl that scared me quite a bit. _Wonder if she was dangerous or not. Maybe she lives in that house.. Maybe she's coming ba- No Dipper! Don't think so. Humans are a deer's worst nightmare! ... Or are they? Are all my nightmares?_

I stood up and felt that my deer legs was pretty sore from yesterday night. _Who was that anyway?_

Gosh.

"Wendy!" I shouted, might as well give her a try.

And soon the drooling and happy wolf was in front of me.

"Hey Dip! You decided to come out eh?" She said. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I'll give you one try to make me feel un-worthless and social."

Wendy accepted my challange and told me to follow her, when suddenly..

Mabel's P.o.v

I was once again walking the same path as I did the first time. I was a bit shaken of course, but I was forcing myself to continue.

"Wonder where they might be.." I asked myself quietly. I heard many sounds as before, and many un-natrual sounds.

And soon I heard the same growl. It made me freeze and out from a bush in front of me jumped the scarlet furred wolf out. This time she seemed more aggressive and... protective?

"Didn't I tell you to leave!" She yelled. I backed one inch and tried to calm down.

"You sure did," I answered, trying to smile a little but only got startled by a bark. And soon, I saw what she was upset over.

"Oh," I said. The small deer boy was with her, and he was looking really unsure. His small ears where bowed down and he hided behind the wolf.

_But they bickered.. Right? So why are the wolf protecting him?_

"LEAVE FOR GODS SAKE!" She barked. When she did the deer closed his eyes.

"No," I said. This made the girl's eyes widen in shock and she stopped growling a little.

"Wendy.." Said Dipper, suddenly. _That was his name right? _

The wolf girl looked at him and he smiled a little. I was stunned and didn't know what to do when the whole body of the half deer half human showed himself.

"Are you dangerous?" was the first thing he asked. I shaked my head slowly.

"Dipper are you insane?" Wendy?... Asked.

"No, are you?" He asked Wendy. Wendy was now quiet and was only on her guard.

It took some time to get used to what I saw.

"What's that?" He soon asked again. I saw that he was pointing at my notebook and pen.

I picked it up and showed it to him. Or I reached the notebook out to him and he hesitatingly grabbed it. He was quick course he probably was really unsure. When he opened it his eyes got widen and asked why he was in the book. Wendy then shyly walked up to the book as well and took a peak.

"I just draw a quick picture of the creatures I see.." I said, nervously. Wendy looked at me boringly and asked:

"Why are you here again?"

I smiled warmly and said:

"I was interested in you two.."

Dipper dropped the notebook and Wendy looked shyly around.

"Interested?" Dipper asked.

I nodded. Wendy frowned and said:

"Well I bet she's lying."

But I interupted directly saying:

"No I swear I really am! I haven't seen something this interesting in a while."

Dipper grabbed his ears with his human hands and started to walk towards Wendy, probably shy. I saw that he had small horns growing too, and I thought that was adorable. And I wasn't sure if he had hair or if it was fur.

"Who would be interested in beasts?" Wendy asked. She seemed down when she said it. Of course, being what they are might not be so fun.

"Yeah?" Dipper agreed. I became depressed and stood up.

"You see, I am," I said. They looked up at me clearly and Dipper's ears went upwards as Wendy's did too. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Weird human indeed," Wendy whispered. Dipper was still unsure.

"Why am I weird?" I asked.

"Course every other human we've met before.." Wendy started but got stopped by Dipper. He grabbed her tail and had a shooked head.

"Nevermind that, Dipper doesn't want me to tell.." Wendy the explained and I understood.

_Something horrible probably happened._

"But is it ok if I come to visit you sometimes?" I then asked. I saw that Dipper shone up a little but Wendy stood up this time.

"No. I'm sorry, there aren't only us in this forest you see.." She said. I blinked once then my smile dropped.

"Awh, alright then.." I whispered.

They both actually became depressed and I started to head my way back again.

"Wait! Y-your.. Uh.. Notebook.." I heard. It was Dipper. He walked forward and grabbed the notebook and I walked forward to grabb it.

"Thanks," I said then turned around again. I didn't have my pen but I guess Stan got to have an extra one.

Dipper's P.o.v

"Well that was it.." I said. _Something actually happened to me. I talked to a not dangerous human. That's a first.. _

"No," Wendy then said, disagreeing with me. I looked confusingly at her.

"What?" I asked.

"That's not the last time we'll see her for sure," Wendy then said and walked away, still wanting me to follow.. I shrugged and felt like nothing else. So I did follow her and looked back some time's to be sure. Then I actually smiled.

* * *

**OMG. Hai cx **

**This was the end of chapter 3.. SEE? I get this goin' cx **

**But Tomorrow's school.. *flipps my table* *Screams bubbles* *rages around the house* *Disturbs my brother in his room* *calms down***

**... Yes I do hate school xD If you didn't notice already. But Yeah, and that will cause my updating to become slow. :I But I'll try my best.**

**Bye!**

**~RandomzFanfictions~ *Peace***


	4. Important words

... Hey. If you're reading this now, I just want you to answer one simple question. It would be appreciated (_I don't know if I spelled that word right_).

The question is if I REALLY should continue with this one.. I KNOW I KNOW, I did say that I was going to but when I sit here and read through my story.. And realize that it's really boring... I sigh and thought to myself if I really liked it. And he answer didn't come so I decided to ask you guys. Just an answer or two. Something that tells me to continue or not.

I'm not forcing you but if I get no answers under some time I may stop writing this story and let yer imagination flow. But I enjoyed writing. I'm not saying that I didn't. So I'll just let this one stand as the other for some while and come up with fresh new Fanfiction to write. :P Welcome to my complicated world... Or naah not that complicated. But yeah.. Now when I've said what I needed to say I'll let you take or not take your time.

Bye.. For now.

-RandomzFanfictions-


	5. Monster Falls, chapter 4

**Author's Note: **... I've decided that I will continue this story. :) As far as I can anyway. And feel like it. But yeah. (_I am so sorry if there's anything wrong with this Fanfiction but I will still think this story's boring, but other might not. So why not continue?_)

Let's get my fingers in action! ... Sounded so wrong. But let's get started!

* * *

**Monster Falls, chapter 4.**

Dipper's P.o.v:

"Uh, Wendy?" I asked. We had been walking through the forest for a while and wasn't able to see the mystery chack anymore. That girl was still on my mind. But it wasn't bothering me. I felt something positive coming from me after meeting with her.

"What's up Dipper?" Wendy replyed. She seemed to be tired from walking so she sat down instead.

"How much longer are we going?" I asked her kindly, with a hint of slight confusion. Wendy yawned deeply then said:

"Not that far left. No worry, I'll just take a nap."

I sighed and directly heard a stick snatch. My ears shot up and turned different ways to locate where the sound came from. Wendy, on the other side, was already really deep asleep. But this time I can see and protect Wendy from danger. I still owe her.

"Where are you?" I whispered, moving my hoofs to look around and turning my deer-ears all the time. Suddenly a huuge shadow was covering the sun. It became pitch black.

_No not today._

It was a slow moving giant who was walking in front of me, making the whole area dark and it was once again hard for me to see. I tried yelling at the giant to move away quickly but me? A small innocent deer? Yelling to a huuge beast? Good luck.

My fear once again struck me and more sticks got snatched all around. The creature was running. Was it that fang-fang idiot again? No, vampires doesn't like sunlight right? Nor the morninglight.

"Wendy," I tried. My try became into a really shaken whisper that only made Wendy roll around. My eyes widen and I soon hear the footsteps getting closer. I was still not able to see so good. Then, when the giant was just un-covering the sun, a creepy ... Zombie? .. With a hoodie was in front of me. The silence was awkward in between us and I soon realized what that zombie tried to do and screamed in that funny way again, witch made Wendy's eyes shut open. There was yet again a silence in between us three and Wendy stood up, stretching herself and said:

"Hey Robbie."

My jaw dropped open and I followed Wendy by her movements towards "Robbie".

_She freaking know him?!_

I closed my jaw and then looked at them both. As I realized how lonely I once again became, my ears dropped and I felt something run from my left eye, but wiped it away quickly then started to turn hooves. (Nice one)

"Dipper? Where are you going?" Wendy suddenly asked. I stopped and looked back at her, not really knowing what to say more than:

"Home. If it still exsists."

_That's right. When I think about it, I remember this place. I used to play around here when I was younger. The smell of the grass was still the same as I do remember. _

"Wait Dipper!" Wendy yelled, but I only started to run faster. I wanted away from her. And I wanted to see..

but..

When I was there, I felt like just collapsing. Behind me was Wendy and that jerk "Robbie". Tears started to slowly fall as I saw my two parents, that I thought had only lost track of me, dead. Both was half deer's half humans as well. My small deer voice started to cry. (Hope you know how a young deer sounds like when sad) And I then laid down on the spot with my human hands wiping teers at the same time they falled.

"H-Hey Dip.. It-it's alright," Wendy said. She awkwardly laid a paw on my back. But I only kicked out my deer leg to accedently hit her under her jaw.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, then started to back away as I slowly regretted what I had done. The zombie, named Robbie, was all shocked. Did he even talk?

"That wasn't very nice, was it?" Robbie suddenly talked, and it made me collapse on my butt. Tears was still running.

"Hey Wendy , you alright?" He asked. I felt my poor heart pound strongly under my furry part and it felt broken.

_Am I loosing everything here?_

"Sorry Wendy.." I whispered. Loud enough for both to hear.

"Sorry for.. everything."

And I then quickly got up on the hooves and jumped over the bush next to me and disapeared. Tears where flying in the air and I tripped over roots or stones sometimes.

When I did it for the fifth time I heard it again. And I had gotten into a really chill giving part of the forest. I sobbed then stood back up on my hooves. The snatches..

"Heh," I heard. It startled me but I kept calm.

_The vampire? But it's daylight. _

"You again?" We both said at the same time. I backed away from the fang-creature and I tried to not show my fear.

_Remember, Wendy will not be there for you anymore Dipper.._

_got to do this with your own hooves .. Or hands._

"I don't want any trouble," I tried. The vampire only smiled widely and didn't even listen to me. I frowned a little at that but didn't "loose it".

"But I want to test something new.." The vampire suddenly said. I gulped and backed, until it didn't work more and until I was standing against a three.

"What's this ... New thing?" I asked, and the thought of the answer made my blood turn to ice. The vampire started to walk forward to me, scratching his head while doing so, and said:

"Well isn't it obvious. Think ... Uh... Name?" He asked. I facepalmed and said:

"Dipper."

He then cleaned his throath and continued the actual phrase:

"THINK DIPPER! Why would I be attacking you as I did the last time? Course only for fun? Course I was Bored? No, I was hungry of course!"

And my eyes became as wide as they could be. I wanted to scream for help, I wanted to run away, I wanted to survive, live, meet new persons, do adventures, learn more about humans... But all I did, even if the dreams was pushing me, was to only stand still and shake, with my ears down and tail pointing down as well. My left deer leg was half way up in the air as I was stuck on the same spot, watching the vampire "clean" his teeths. Flashbacks came and I got the image of my parents back, surrounded by flyes and half eaten bodies..

Tears was forcing it's way out of my eyes and I sobbed, closing my eyes when the vampire was close to bite.. but he whispered:

"Don't worry. You'll only die."

And the pain. It came. I felt it. And my scream? It was echoing all through the forest. Birds even got scared and flyed away. This time, a scream mixed with agony and the voice of a deer.. Easier said? Monster roar.

And everything started to turn black as the blood was still sliding down.

_I freaking hate vampires... _

Mabel's P.o.v

_Is this really a good idea? I'm nowhere and I didn't do as they told me. The forest is dark as well.._

Suddenly, a real agony scream.. And I kind of knew it... Echoed. I turned around and tried to find out where it was. And just in case I grabbed a sharp stick.

I was walking and walking until I tripped. I tripped over a stone and what I saw next to me made me fly up on my feets again and see what was happening in front of me.

"Holy mother of god.." I whispered. In front of me was Dipper, looking incredibly pale and was weakly reaching out with a hand in front of him. But whoever or whatever did that bite mark where nowhere to be seen. Tears where leaking out from his eyes. Just like watching animal planet but worse.

"Just.. Leave," He forced. I shaked my head directly then started to panic.

"DIPPER! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Someone shouted, and I calmed down when I knew that it was Wendy's voice. Should I call her?

"WENDY! OVER HERE!" I shouted. I had a hint of relief and also a hint of worry when I shouted her name.

"You?! DIPPER?!"

When I saw her clearer she seemed to be bleeding as well.. Something really happened.

"Wendy..?" He asked. I turned my attention to the two in front of me, witch made my heart go heartbroken. Wendy was so shocked that she only made small sounds from her mouth.

"WHO DID THIS?" She said really loudly, then looked at me questioningly. I shrugged with corncern.

"V-vampi-" Dipper tried. But that was enough to make Wendy throw him carefully to her back and pleaded at me for help.

"Right," I said, then walked ahead and asked Wendy MANY questions as we walked.

"So what do you expect me to do?"

"Get help."

"Anything else?"

"Help Dipper."

"You know that I am going to have to go into the building and get bandage and some medecine right?" Was my last question and she nervously nodded. I sighed.

After that, I was just cold sweating.

* * *

**That's as far as I can write for now. ~ I'll try to keep updating this one. Don't worry. As long as someone want's me to continue I'll do so. :I**

**Right, sorry for short chapter, really tired. **

**Bye~!**

**-RandomzFanfictions-**


	6. Sorry! Taking a pause

**Guys. **I'm going to take a PAUSE from this Fanfiction. And why? Couse right now I have so many other ideas swirling around. And I want to get some of them out. And so I decided to PAUSE this one. But don't be sad please, you could still give me ideas over what I could write in the upcoming chapters. Like what will happen to Dipper (Maybe), if Mabel screws up (or something). Just don't give up on reading this one, if not you think I'm an idiot for doing this.. Eheheh ^^'. And you have the right to think I'm an idiot and to give up on this one. I don't really mind. But still..

Welp. Now you know that and I AM TERRIBLY SORRY! But I will be writing more Gravity Falls fanfics thou. :P BUT STILL! I feel horrible, but I've made up my mind. *plants down a "made my mind" flag into the ground* *poses by it*

See ya *-*


End file.
